1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a method of displaying image, and more particularly, to a method of displaying image to a display panel and adjusting luminance intensity of a plurality of sub-pixels to reduce bright lines in the display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and light emitting diode (LED) display are portable, power efficient and have no radiation, therefore, it is a preferred display to be used in portable devices such as Multimedia players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), computer monitors or flat-screen TVs and other electronic products. While an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has the advantage of natural light emission, wide viewing angle, high contrast, low operating voltage, short response time, dynamic color, and simple manufacturing process with small and thin circuitry. It can be seen that OLED displays will be able to replace LCDs. OLED is a light-emitting diode in which the emissive electroluminescent layer is a film of organic compound which emits light in response to an electric current. At the boundary between the emissive and the conductive layers, electrons find electron holes. When an electron finds an electron hole, the electron fills the hole. The electron then gives up energy in the form of a photon of light.
To improve the luminous efficiency, a white element is proposed to create a four color display panel. Unlike the three color (red, green and blue) display panel, each pixel of the four color display includes a red, a green, a blue and a white sub-pixel. When a color image is displayed beside a white image, there is a large visual contrast between the color image and the white image. The large visual contrast will cause the formation of bright lines that reduces the display quality.